My Dirty Little Secrets
by Angels Breath
Summary: What happens when Tommy leaves right before Jude's 18th birthday, then comes back after two years. Tommy and Jude pairing eventually COMPLETE!
1. My Past comes Back to Haunt Me

**_My Disclaimer: This is My first fanfic, so I don't own anything except for the people that you don't recognize from the show!_**

Flashback Scene: G Major-Week Before Jude's 18th Birthday, Tommy and Jude have been secretly dating for 2 months

------------------------------------------------- --

Tommy: Jude, your 18th is comming up!

Jude: I know..and I can't wait till we can let our relationship out in the open!

Jude looks around to see if anyone's watching before kissing Tommy softly

Jude: I can't wait till we can do that in public!

Tommy: Yea..but just think, only one week! How do you think everyone's going to take it?

Jude: Eh..I think Jamie and Kat will take it pretty well (Jamie and Kat have been dating for a year), mom's not going to be too happy, but she'll eventually accept it...

she hesitantly thought about adding Sadie to that list

Tommy: As if reading her mind And Sadie?

Jude: Well..I don't think she'd be to keen on me dating her Ex..but I can't help it, I love y-

Jude stopped short, realizing what she was about to say

Tommy: Jude, were you about to say what I think you were going to say?

Jude looked at him with a sheepish expression

Jude: Fumbling on her words Well, yea, but no...wait..actually, yea, I was going to say it.. clearing her throat Look, Tommy, I think I love you, ok?

Tommy: Look at me Jude, Tilts up her head I like you too, but..

Jude: But what Tommy...and did I hear you say like?

Tommy: Looking away Nothing, just forget I said anything...

Jude: Tommy, what's wrong?

Tommy: Still looking away Nothing...not a thing

Jude: Tommy? Either you tell me, or I'll walk right out this door and were through, or you can tell me and we'll work through this!

Tommy: You can't be serious Jude!

Jude: Yes I can...

Tommy: Jude!

Jude: Looks away I thought you said we could talk...you let me talk, but you won't talk to me..sorry Tommy...walking out the door Good luck

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------- ---------

Jude's POV

That was two years ago, when everything was perfect...now my life is spinning out of control again..all because of this one very moment.

------------------------------------------------ ------

Scene- Jude's house, getting ready for her 20th birthday party

-------------------------------------------------- ----

Sadie: Jude, can you come in here for a sec, I have a question!  
Jude: Comming! Jude runs into living room where she sees a person from her past

Sadie: Jude! Look who's here! Smiles Widely

Person: Hey girl..I've missed you!

Jude: Oh My God!Screams with delight and eyes wide open Jamie!

Jamie: Hey Jude! Look who's here too! Move's away from the door to expose who was behind him

Jude: Kat!

Kat: Hey Jude! they hug tightly

Jude: Oh My gosh you guys! I haven't seen you in 2 years! What been going on?

Jamie: Well, we kinda have an announcement...

Jude and Sadie: Yea..go on..They say at the same time in anticipation

Kat: Well...we...we got married! screams while showing off her ring

Jude and Sadie: Screams Oh my god!

Jude: When did this happen?

Jamie: About a month ago..sorry we didn't tell you..we were afraid to how you might react!

Jude: I am just soooo happy for you!

Kat: Um, Jude..I think this might be a better surprise for you... Doorbell Rings

------------------------------------------------- -  
Jude's POV I couldn't believe Jamie and Kat got married! And they brought me a present too! Maybe that's what's at the door! I better go get it!

---------------------------------------------------- -  
Everyone watched in anticipation as Jude opened the door. As Jude threw the door open wide, Sadie's eyes went wide as she looked at Kat and Jamie

Jude: Oh My God!

Person: Hey girl!

Jude and Sadie: Simultaniously Tommy!

Sadie ran to the door to hug Tommy as Jude just stood back

Tommy: Jude? Aren't you happy to see me? He stretches his arms out waiting for a hug,but Jude just stares at him with way too many emotions, such as Happiness, anger, and recallections of that final day they were together

Jude: With her head spinning Um..I um, I need to sit and think for a while! Runs upstairs

Tommy: after Jude left Did I do something wrong?

Sadie: I have no idea...I'll go check, but Tommy, I wanna talk to you after I talk to Jude, I need some questions answered

----------------------------------------------- -------

Jude's POV

I can't believe he's here...I can't believe he's downstairs after all the things he put me through! I can't believe he just comes in here and acts like nothings wrong! Like he didn't break my heart all those years ago! How could he do that? Oh no, here come's footsteps

---------------------------------------------- --------

Sadie knocks on the door and pushes it open without wating for an answer

Sadie: Jude? What's wrong? What happened?

Jude: Looks away Nothing, I'm just shocked, that's all...

Sadie: I know something's wrong..what happened two years ago? What happened between you and Tommy anyway? Everything was perfect a week before your 18th, but then suddenly you wanted Tommy fired and he dissappeared..what happened?

Jude: Practically in hysterics You wanna know what happened? You really wanna know? Sadie: Quietly Yea...


	2. My Dream Come True

**_My Disclaimer: Nope..still don't own anything in this fanfic except for the concept and the characters that you don't recognize from the show_**

****

Jude: Fine, Tommy and I were dating about a month before my 18th birthday. About a week before the party, we were talking, and I accidentally let it slip that I loved him. After that, all he could say is that he liked me, but he wouldn't say he loved me. So I gave him an ultimatum, either he told me what was realy wrong, or I walk out the door and out of his life forvever. He wouldn't talk, so I left..I haven't seen him since that day.

Sadie: Quietly Jude, I think I know why he couldn't say that he loved you.

Jude: Why?

Sadie: Tommy and I were still together...

Jude: W-Wh-Wha-What? Sadie, no..no he wasn't..he swore he wasn't with anyone!

Sadie: takes Jude in her arms and trys to comfort her as Jude crys Shhhhh..Jude, It'll be ok..don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore...

--------------------------------------------- -------

Sadie's POV

Wow..I can't believe I said that..I can't believe I made my little sister cry. I didn't mean to do it! I mean, I know I just lied to her about Tommy and I, but I had to do it! If I didn't, who know what would've happened! I mean, Tommy and her could've gotten together! Then I wouldn't have a chance! I couldn't let that happen! I just couldn't! So I did the only thing I could think of..I had to lie to her!

---------------------------------------------------

Jude looked at her sister, not exactly sure to believe her or not. It seemed like she wasn't lying, but she just didn't know. Tommy had said to her that he wouldn't ever hurt her, then he went around and dated her sister at the same time as her! Jude coudln't believe it, so she just followed her instinct, she had to run

Jude: Running downstairs while screaming Tommy I can't believe you would do that to me! I can't believe you would go off and date my sister at the same time! Is that why you couldn't say "I love you"? Is it? Huh? Because I would really love to know why 2 years ago, you wouldn't say it! Huh? Well?

Jamie and Kat looked at each other confused...they slowly looked from Jude to Tommy, then from Tommy to Sadie, who had just run down the stairs

Tommy: Screaming back Jude! What the hell are you talking about?

Jude: Trying to speak calmly Sadie told me! She said that you we're dating her at the same time as me! She said that that was why you couldn't say it!

Tommy: looking at Sadie Sadie? Did you really say that? Why would you ever say someting like that?

Sadie: Looking away Um..I don't know..

Tommy: Grabbing Jude by the hand Look Jude, we need to talk about this in private.

Jude: Fine, let's go then, because I would sure love to hear what you have to say!

----------------

Scene: The Pier where Tommy and Jude worked on her first song, Tommy and Jude are sitting on Tommy's Viper's hood

-----------------

Tommy: Look Jude, I don't know what Sadie has been telling you, but it's not true

Jude: Tommy, right now, I don't know what's the truth and what's not.

Tommy: Jude, would I ever lie to you? Have I ever lied to you?

Jude: I don't know Tommy! I don't know if you've lied to me! Why don't you tell me?

Tommy: Stares in Jude's eyes Look Jude, I have never lied to you, nor would I ever! I love you too much to lie to you! I don't know why Sadie would say something like that to you.

Jude: Says Quietly I know why..she isn't over you yet, and neither am I She says looking into his eyes

-----------------

Jude's POV

I can't believe I just said that...I couldn't believe I just said that I wasn't over him yet. But so what if I'm not over him! I mean, I love him, I always have, and I always will. Oh god, I hate it when he looks in my eyes like that, it makes me wanna kiss him and just forget everything that's ever happened.Oh My God, did he just say that he loves me? He actually loves me? Oh wow...I can't believe it!

-----------------

Tommy was rambeling on and on about how much he missed her and why she left. She just had to stop him and ask him if he really meant what he said.

Jude: Puts her hands on Tommy chest Whoa whoa whoa, back up, did I hear you say that you love me?

Tommy: Takes Jude's hands of his chest and holds them Yeah Jude, I think I did. I mean, you're the only girl I've ever really loved!

Jude: Trys to stop from squealing Are you sure?

Tommy: Looks into Jude's eyes again Yes Jude, I am.

Tommy leans in a little and closes his eyes just as Jude was doing the same. As they were about to kiss, someone stopped them.

Mystery Person: Tommy? What the hell are you doing!

Tommy looked up with surprise in his eyes.

Tommy: What are you doing here!


	3. Here We Go Again

Tommy stood up quickly almost scratching the hood of his beloved Viper. 

Tommy: Surprised Melanie! What are you doing here!

Melanie: Tommy, you told me you were going to meet me here when my plane landed!

Jude: Tommy? Who is this?

Tommy: Jude, this is Melanie, he cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable um, she's my, m- m-m-my..

No matter how hard Tommy tried, he just couldn't say it!

Melanie: I'm Tommy's girlfriend

----------------------

Jude's POV

Oh My God. Tommy has a girlfriend! And he just tried to kiss me! And he said that he loved me! That I was the only one he ever loved! I can't believe he would do that to me! I can't believe he would just take advantage of me like that! Just like Shay did at my Sweet Sixteenth! I can't believe I just believe Tommy when he said that he wouldn't ever lie to me and he just did it to my face! Well, actually, he never said that he didn't have a girlfriend, I was just stupid enough to think that he didn't!

---------------------

Jude: Looking hurt Um, Tommy, you never said that you had a girlfriend.

Tommy looked away

Jude: It's ok..I understand. I mean, I was just stupid enough to think that you actually loved me! I thought you meant it when you said that you wouldn't ever lie to me. But I guess I was wrong. Bye Tommy

With that, Jude jumped off his car and ran away. As she was running, she couldn't help but listen to them fight. She stopped beside a corner and hid trying to listen.

Tommy: Yelling Melanie! I told you, I thought we were going to have an open relationship! Remember? You suggested it! Right after I caught you with Darius 2 months ago?

Melanie: Shrugs Sheepishly Sorry! I couldn't resist! I just had to come and see you. I made a huge mistake two months ago, and I regret it, but I couldn't help it! I was lonely and Darius was the closest person I could get!

Tommy: That is soo coldhearted Mel! I can't believe it! I know the real reason you want me back, it's because Darius found out that you were dating me too right? Well here you go, what I should've done when I caught you. We're through Mel, for good!

With that, Tommy got in his car and drove off. He had to find Jude. He had to explain everything to her! He couldn't lose her, not again. As he took off driving the way he saw Jude run away. He quickly drove faster, driving to her house. Luckly he didn't see her and he passed right by her. Jude had to run away, she had to think this through.

--------------------

Scene: Jude's house. Jamie and Kat had left awhile ago, and the only person who was left in the house was Sadie.

Tommy just barged right through the front door and began yelling for Jude

Tommy: Yelling Jude! Jude! Jude!

Sadie: While running down the stairs Tom? Jude isn't here.

Tommy: Sadie, do you know where she might have gone? I really need to talk to her.

Sadie: I don't know where she might have gone, but I'm here if you wanna talk.

Tommy: No thanks Sadie.

Sadie grabbed his arm and pulled him on the couch

Sadie: Look Tommy, I really like you, and Jude doesn't deserve someone like you

After Sadie said that, she pulled Tommy in a long, hard, passionate kiss. Although Tommy knew he should have been doing that, he returned the kiss just as hard and passionate. Without thinking, he laid her on the couch and got on top of her. As he was doing that, Jude walked into the house.

Jude: Tommy! Sadie! She ran out of the house crying

Tommy got off Sadie and started to run after Jude. He couldn't believe he almost had sex with Sadie. Worse, Jude saw! As Tommy was running after Jude, Sadie sat up smiling.

Sadie: thinking Ha! Poor Jude, the guy who she loved almost had sex with me. Ha! It's not as if I care. All I care about is watching her get hurt, whatever the cost!


	4. They've Come to Ruin My Life

**_My Disclaimer: Nope..still nothing...except for the characters you don't recognize!_**

Scene: Um, Runnning around town? (I couldn't think of one!)

When Tommy ran off, he ran for about 2 blocks. He stopped and called out Jude's name, not caring what the papparazi would think, or what would be in the tabloids the next day. He quitely sat down and thought.

Tommy thinking to himself: Why the hell did I do that? What the hell was I thinking! I can't believe I was about to sleep with Sadie! Right after she lied to Jude!

As he sat quietly, he heard crying.

Tommy: Jude? Is that you?

He turned the corner and saw Jude sitting there quietly sobbing with her head in her hands.

-------------------------------------

Tommy ran to where he heard the quiet sobbing.

Tommy: Jude? Are you ok?

Jude: What kind of crappy question is that? How would you feel if you just caught the girl you loved making out with your brother?

Tommy looked away: Ok, I'll take that as a not so good.

Jude shouting: Not so good? Not so good! Try practically dying! God Tommy! You absulutely have no idea of all the damage you did!

Tommy looked at Jude and saw all the pain in her eyes. He couldn't believe he caused so much pain! He never wanted to hurt her, and yet, he just did. As he was looking at her, he saw a bush rustle beside her. Right after that, he saw a couple of flashes. He had to get her away from there.

Tommy grabbing Jude's hand: Jude, lets go somewhere we can actually talk.

He pointed to the bush right beside her

Tommy: There's photographers in there. You don't want this in tomorrow's tabloids do you?

Jude: No but I do want this in there.

Jude stalked over to the bushes and as she did, it seemed as if milliions of lightbulb flashed in her eyes and millions of recorders were thrust at her. The only way she could do this is if everyone was quiet.

Jude shouting: Ok, everyone shut up! Do you wanna know a secret about Little Tommy Q. over there? Well here you go. And you can quote me on this. Tommy Q. is a heartbreaker. He's an ass and he doesn't care about other people's feelings. All he cares about is his own damn self and no one else. There you go, there's your story for tomorrow. Are you all happy now?

Tommy ran over to Jude and pulled her away. They needed to talk in private, and they needed to do it now. But not after he called his publicist to do a little damage control.

-  
Jude and Tommy ran to his house to try and get away from the paparazzi and reporters.

Tommy: Look Jude, I'm really sorr-

Jude cutting him off: Tommy, don't even. Sorry doesn't begin to cut it.

Tommy: Jude, if you don't want me to say sorry, then what can I say? What can I do to make this better?

Jude: That's just it Tommy, you can't do anything to make this better. Haven't you seen that you've done way too much damage this time?

Tommy: Jude, I didn't mean to make out with Sadie, she came on to me!

Jude: Well you could've at least stopped her then.

Tommy: I was caught up in the moment! I didn't mean for it to happen! I came to look for you!

Jude: Why? To tell me how many other girlfriends you have?

Tommy: Jud-

Jude: Forget it Tommy, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of waiting for you to grow up! I'm tired of you.

Jude hysterically: I mean, you tell me you love me, then you almost kiss me, your girlfriend comes in and catches us, then you come and look for me, and when I come home, I find you and my sister making out on the couch. Great, just great! Maybe if I had just never won Instant Star, none of this would've ever happened! Tommy, what did I do to deserve this? You should be the one to deserve this. After all the times you've broken my heart, you deserve to go through this. Sorry Tommy, maybe we were never meant to be together, maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Tommy: Jud-

Jude Cutting Tommy off again: Sorry Tommy, I hate having to do this over and over again, but-

Jude Quietly: Bye..I'll see you around. Get's up and walks to the door, but then Tommy stops her

Tommy: Jude, look. I never meant for any of this to happen. But maybe you're right. Maybe we aren't meant to be together, but then again, maybe we are. But if you walk out the door, we'll never know will we?

Jude looks into Tommy's eyes and leans in and closes her eyes as Tommy does the same. As their lips meet, it seems as if sparks were flying. They just let all of the feelings they had for eachother fly as they deepened the kiss. Jude finally broke away.

Jude: Tom-

Tommy just put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

Tommy: Jude, it's my turn to talk.

Jude nodded as Tommy kept talking

Tommy: I've loved you since the day I met you, I've always loved you, and I always will. That kiss that we just had there, you can't say you didn't feel something, you can't say you didn't mean anything, because we both know it did.

Jude: Tommy, look, I feel the same way, but...

Tommy: But what?

Jude:...


	5. I Blame Them!

Jude: Nevermind. It's nothing important. 

Jude then started making out with Tommy, letting go of everything. All that pain, all the comments from people, everything. She just let everything go.

------------------

Jude's POV

It's nothing important! Nothing important! Jude! You have a boyfriend for God's sake! God Jude! You're just as bad as Tommy! Stupid Jude! You lecture him on kissing you and he still had a girlfriend, and you go off and do the same? Stupid Jude! Stupid, stupid, Jude!  
------------------

As Jude and Tommy were making out, they weren't paying attention. They just kept going. What they didn't notice was the paparazzi were outside snapping pictures for the next day's tabloids.  
------------------

Scene: The next morning in Tommy's bedroom

Jude and Tommy had quickly moved their little "Party" up to Tommy's bedroom. They still hadn't realized that the paparazzi were outside. They were caught in the moment, and also caught in pictures. Suddenly, they woke up to the sound of a phone ringing.

Tommy picking up the phone: This better be good...

Tommy's publicist (Alison): Tommy, you have some major damage control for me to help you get through.

Tommy shot up and accidentally woke up Jude.

Jude groaning: Tommy, did you have to wake me up?

Tommy covering up the reciever: Sorry, hold on, I have a problem.

Alison: Tommy, you might want to check the front page of the entertainment section of the newspaper.

Tommy Putting on his boxers and running to get the paper: Ok, what about it.

Alison: You might want to check it then call me back.

Alison hung up and Tommy flipped to the entertainment section. Tommy's mouth hung open as he saw the headline: "Jude Harrison and Her Midnight Party With Her Ex-Producer Tommy Q. Quickly Heats Up!"

"Oh Crap," Tommy said as he quickly skimmed through the story.

His mouth hung open as he saw the pictures of them making out in his living room. "I knew I should've closed those blinds!" Tommy exclaimed. He was almost finished with the story, but then he came to a little part in the story that made his mouth hang open and his eyes go wide. The line said, "All I'm wondering is what Jude's boyfriend Michael Bristol is going to say when he see this article!" Tommy's head was filling with ideas, thoughts. "What the hell was Jude thinking then!" Tommy thought to himself. "JUDE! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!" Tommy yelled furiously. As Jude came running down, she saw the look in Tommy's eyes.

Jude: What?

Tommy thrust the newspaper at Jude a little harder than he meant to. "God! What's gotten into you?" Jude said. "Read," was all Tommy said. He stared at Jude foully as she read. She seemed clueless as to what had happened last night. As if it all hadn't sunken in. "Well?" Tommy asked Jude coldly. Jude just stared at him wide eyed and nervously. She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Tommy, I'm so-," Jude said before he cut her off. "Sorry? Sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it this time," He said partially mocking what she had said yesterday.

Jude: Sorry Tommy! I mean, I got caught up in the moment last night! Just like you did?

Tommy: Yeah, but at least I had broken up with my girlfriend before Sadie and I made out.

Jude Looking at him as if she were disgusted: That's not exactly the situation I was thinking about yesterday.

Tommy just looked at Jude as if she were crazy. Then he remembered what had happened at the pier. How he had almost kissed Jude.

Tommy: Oh, that.

Jude: That's all you have to say for yourself?

Tommy: Once again, what do you want me to say? I said everything I could earlier!

Jude: As usual.

Tommy: What's that supposed to mean?

Jude: You never know what to say!

Tommy: Oh really? It seemed like last night you didn't know what to say!

Jude: Well, so what?

Tommy: So what? Ha! Great! You know I'm right, just admit it.

Jude: That's just like classic Tommy. Always thinks he's right.

Tommy: Oh really?

Jude: Yea, and you always think what you do is right. Remember 4 years ago? You kissed me, and then made me forget about it? On my birthday too! Oh, and when you told me you were dating my sister? Oh, and now, you come back in my life after 2 years and screw it up again!

Tommy: Oh really? Well fine then, let's settle this right now.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her again for some reason. Jude resisted at first, then she got into it. But for some reason, Jude pulled away.

Jude: Tommy, you can't keep going around kissing me and thinking that'll make everything better!

Tommy: Well sorry, I think that it's the only way I could get you to know how I really feel! I mean, you won't listen to me, so I thought, "Hell! Maybe if I kiss her, she'd get how I really feel!" but I guess not.

Tommy looked away and felt a tear running down his face. "No, I can't be crying! I mean, God! I'm acting like such a girl! Crying over someone, God!" Tommy said to himself. Jude turned his head to face hers. She saw all the pain in his eyes, just as he had seen in her's the day before.

Jude: Tommy.

Tommy: Jude, look. I think we need to think this through before we make a mistake.

Jude: Tommy, no.

Tommy: Jude, I think you better go.

----------------------

As she was walking home, she saw a car pull up. Half of her was wishing that it was the all too familiar blue viper pulling up beside her, and the other half of her was still thinking about what had happened to notice the car. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the car that had pulled up beside her. Jude ran up to the window as he rolled it down. "Michael! Hi!" She said almost too enthuastically. "Jude, I just wanted to say that you made a huge mistake choosing him over me. You'll regret it, trust me. It's the biggest mistake you'll ever have made," Michael said coldly before speeding off leaving tire tracks. Jude just sunk down and started to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't understand why all of this was happening to her! She started walking again after a couple of minutes. As soon as she did, she saw another car pull up.

------: Jude, are you ok?


	6. Please Don't Leave Me

Jude: Yeah Jamie, fine, just great! 

Jamie: Jude, come on, I know you're lying to me.

Jude: Look, it's just some dumb girl problems.

Jamie: Fine, if you don't wanna talk to me, jump in. I'll take you to Kat. Maybe she can help.

Jude just looked at him, unsure about what to do. She reluctantly got in the car and sped off with Jamie. Not more than an hour later, they reached a college. University of Toronto to be exact. "You guys go here?" Jude asked half surprised. "Yep! Have been since we got out of high school," Jamie said. As Jamie led Jude through a maze of hallways and corridors, they finally reached their destination. As Jamie unlocked the door, Jude took the oppurtunity to look around. As soon as Jamie stepped in, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Jamie: Kat! What's going on here?

Kat: I'm sorry Jamie!

Jamie: Oh you better damn right be!

Jamie had caught Kat in the same situation as Tommy and Jude had been. Very quincidental, but still. As Kat got off the mystery person, Jude stepped in and stopped dead in her tracks too.

Jude: Oh My God...

Jude and Jamie just stood there with their mouths hanging open with surprise as Kat and the mystery person straightened themselves out.

Jamie: Kat! How could you do that to me! With him nonetheless!

Kat: Sorry Jamie. I guess you just couldn't give me what I needed, but Shay can!

Jude Snapping out of her daze: Shay! And Kat! What the hell is going on these days?

With that, Jude ran off. Although Shay wasn't her boyfriend anymore, she still cared about him. Not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. And Kat! She was Jude's bestfriend! How could she just go off and do the same thing Tommy had done just the day before with Sadie! It was as if the whole world was out to get her, as if no one in the world cared about her! She needed to get away. She needed to get away before all this stress and pain got to her. She needed to get away before she did something stupid. Again. So she ran home and got her car. All of this running was getting to her. -----------------

Scene: Driving around

Jude was just driving around, trying to clear her head. As she was driving, she passed by a nightclub. Hell, they would let her in, although she was underage, she was still a celeb. And celebs got V.I.P access. With that, she decided to pull into the parking lot of the famous nightclub "Shadow Rain" and forget all her worries.

----------------

Scene: Club at 3 A.M.

Jude was having the time of her life. Dancing and drinking away all of her worries with her new friend Shelbi. They danced and partied with all the celebs all night. But soon after, Jude began to feel queazy.

Jude: Shelb, I don't feel so good.

Shelbi: Are you ok? I can take you home if you want.

Jude Slurring her words: Nah...I can drive home. I'm all good, I'm not drunk!

Shelbi: No Jude, I'm talking you home whether you like it or not.

Jude: Nooooo! I don't want you to! I wanna stay here!

Shelbi, noticing that there was no way she was going to get her home, grabbed Jude's cell and dialed the first speed dial number there was. But she didn't realize who she was calling. She seemed slightly frustrated as the person's voicemail picked up.

Shelbi Talking into phone: Hello? Sorry to bother you, but I have Jude here, and shes really drunk. She doesn't want to leave, and since you were speed dial number one, I was hoping you could come and pick her up. She wouldn't listen to me, but maybe she'll listen to you. Anyway, were at the nightclub "Shadow Rain" and I would really love it if you could please pick her up. She isn't feeling to good, so please some quick!

The person Shelbi had called was rushing for they had a flight to the States in about an hour. As they were rushing through the security checkpoint, they felt their phone vibrate. As soon as they had passed through, they checked their voicemail and heard Shelbi's voice. "I have to save Jude!" They said and started running through the checkpoint and running down the escalator. They had to save Jude, even if they missed their flight.

---------------

Scene: Driving, about a mile to "Shadow Rain"

The mystery person was speeding down the highway, driving as fast as he could to the club. Luckly, they made it there in one piece and ran right into the club. They spotted her right away, laying on a couch asleep. "Jude," They said as she woke up. Jude just laid there speechless.

"Jude? Are you ok?" the person repeated again, except louder. Jude again, did nothing. Just laid there expressionless with eyes wide open. The person shook her hard. Still nothing. Harder. Nothing. It was then that they realized that something was really wrong. "Call 911!" They yelled to the crowd that had formed around them. People started pulling out their cell phones and calling 911. Suddenly everything seemed to move slowly. As if in slow motion. The person watched as they lifted Jude up on a stretcher to the ambulance. They suddenly snapped out of their thoughts long enough to ask if they could go with her to the hospital. "Sure, but you have to give us your name first," They had said. The person had at first refused, but then finally gave in. "It's Tommy, Tommy Q." He said frantically.

-----------------

Tommy sat in the waiting room with Shelbi who had come along too. They had spent the last 2 hours frantically dialing everyone they could think of that would want to know what had happened to her. First person Tommy thought he should call was Jude's mom and sister, but he couldn't talk to Sadie right now. In his opinion, she hadn't kissed him, they wouldn't all be screwed up like this. He sat quietly listening to Shelbi explain to Jude's family and friends about what had happened to Jude. It still hadn't all sunken in yet. The call, the ride there, hell, the whole day was a blur to him. Suddenly the doctor came out with news.

Tommy: Doctor Lambert! Anything new with Jude?

Dr. Lambert: Nothing yet, but I can disclose to a certain Tommy Q. what is wrong with her. Are you him?

Tommy: Yes I am, what's wrong with her?

Dr.: Well it seems as if she had way too many drinks for her weight. Also she was under age and it seems as if it were her first time drinking. All these factors play into this. It seems as if she has Alcohol Poisoning.

Tommy just sunk down in his seat as Shelbi came running up. "Tommy? Tommy? What's wrong?" She asked frantically. All he could say with his head in his hands was,"It was all my fault, I shouldn't have kissed Sadie, I shouldn't have come back, I shouldn't have told her to leave, this was all my fault," He said as Shelbi tried to comfort him. "Shhhhh..it's going to be alright, Jude's going to be alright, even though I've known er for only about 6 or 7 hours, I know she's strong, she'll make it through this," She said soothingly as Tommy started to cry.

-------------------------

Scene: Hospital, 7 or 8 in the morning

Tommy and Shelbi had sat there all night just comforting each other as they waitied for more answers and for her friends and family to get there. They hadn't gotten much information last night...nothing more than,"If she makes it through the night, she'd have a 70 chance of living," and, "She's doing pretty well...I hope she makes it through." Tommy had to call his flight for the States off to stay with Jude. Not that it mattered to him, he loved her. As soon as Tommy realized that he had said that he loved her, the doctor came right back out.

Tommy: Doctor! How is she?

Doctor: Not very good, only half of the alcohol that was in her bloodstream is gone. But the good news is that she made it through the night. The worst is over...but then again, the fact that only half the alcohol is gone adds another 10 of her not living.

Tommy: Can I see her?

Doctor: Well, she's technically in a coma, but I suppose.

Tommy ran into Jude's room. He just stared at her helplessly as he saw her just lying there peacefully. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. He couldn't help but cry as he started talking to her. "Jude, I swear, I love you with all my heart. I swear that when I was with Sadie, it never meant anything. I swear when we kissed at your sweet 16, it did mean something. You have no idea how much it hurt me to tell you that you had to forget all about that kiss. You have no idea about how much it hurt last night, well actually this morning, when I got that call from your freind Shelbi about how you didn't feel good. I was about to get on a plane to the States. I had to get away, I knew I caused you so much pain, when I came back, so I figured, if I left, it would help you heal just a little. Jude, I know that this kind of pain didn't compare to all that shit you went through 2 years ago, but this really hurt me. Girl, if you did this just to hurt me, I swear I'll make you pay!" He laughed a little, "Anyway Jude, if you wake up, I swear I'll make everything better. I swear I'll try not screw up everything, I swear I'll try harder. I swear I'll love you more than I've ever loved you before," He got up to leave, but then he heard something. "Tommy? Is that you?" Jude asked.


	7. Tommy's Little Plan

**_My Disclaimer: I know, I've been forgetting to put this lately, but hell...can you guys just remember this for the rest couple of chapters? I don't own anything in this story except for the concept and the characters you don't recognize from the show..._**

Tommy turned around quickly and faced Jude. "Tommy? Is that you?" Jude repeted quietly. He ran up to her bed and grabbed her hand. "Jude! " He excalimed happily. "Tommy, I heard everything you just said," Jude said as Tommy looked away embarrassed. "Yeah, about that," Tommy said. "Tommy, did you mean what you said?" Jude asked him weakly. "Of course I did Jude! Why wouldn't I?" Tommy asked.

Jude: Becuase of all the pain you caused me. Becuase it seemed as if you didn't care about me. Tommy: Jude, I always cared about you. No amtter what happened, I always loved you.

Jude: Loved, past tense.

Tommy: No Jude, love, present tense.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes and realized that she was always the one for him. Just as he was about to kiss her, the door opened. Sadie walked in and shot Judt the a fierce look. "Jude, what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Sadie asked without even thinking. "WHAT?" Jude and Tommy asked simultainiously. "Yeah Tommy, my boyfriend remember?" Sadie said once again without thinking. "Sadie, I don't know what medication you're on, but I'm not your boyfriend," Tommy said. "Well at least, not yet. Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute in the hall?" Sadie asked. Tommy looked at Jude. "Go," she said, and then whispering in his ear, "resist her, no matter what she pulls on you, resist her," Jude said half jokingly. Tommy nodded and then followed Sadie out of the room.

Tommy and Sadie went to sit outside. "Look Tommy, let's make this short and sweet. I have blackmail against you, and if you don't act like my boyfriend, I will use it against you!" Sadie said quickly but harshly. "Exactly what are you going to use against me this time. It can't be that bad!" Tommy said. Sadie leaned in and whispered exactly what she was going to do. As she did, Tommy's eyes shot open and stayed wide open.

Tommy couldn't believe that Sadie knew that. No one did. And no one was going to. But the only way it would be like that was if Tommy broke Jude's heart again and pretended to be dating Sadie. What was this big secret exactly? Tommy drifted back to his and Sadie's conversation a couple of minutes ago.

Flashback Sadie: If you don't pretend to be my boyfriend, I swear I will tell Jude the real reason you were going to the States.

Tommy: No Sadie, I couldn't hurt Jude like that.

Sadie: Well then I guess I'll just call you my boyfriend?

Tommy: Sighs Fine, but I guess anyway I do it, I'll hurt Jude even more then I planed to.

Sadie: Great! Thinking to herself Ha! Once again, I get what I want, no matter what little miss perfect Jude wants!

End Flashback

--------------------  
Tommy walked back into Jude's room. He took a deep breath and went to hold her hand. Jude woke up and asked,"What'd Sadie want," Tommy didn't have the heart to tell her why, so he just told her what came to his mind first. "I'm dating Sadie, Jude. I'm sorry," He said quickly. She let go of his hand abruptly. "What!" She yelled as loud as she could. "Jude, I'm sorry!" He said standing up. Suddenly he looked at Jude again, and she had stopped breathing again. "Jude! Jude!" He yelled at her. She didn't answer. Tommy quickly yelled for the doctor. Once again, like at the club, everything started moving in slow motion. But before he knew it, he was once again outside her room pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out with news.

Doctor: Mr. Quincy? I'm afraid I have bad news.

Tommy just sat there in shock. He couldn't think, talk, even breathe. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. That he was the one to blame for all of this. But then again, it was Sadie's too. She made him do it. But it was his choice. His one stupid choice made this happen, and he couldn't believe it. Doctor Lambert snapped Tommy out of his thoughts once again.

Doctor: Mr Quincy? Did you hear what I just said?

Tommy: I'm sorry, what?

Doctor: Jude isn't doing too well. She sufered some complications. It seems as if her whole body just shut down for a while.

Tommy: Does that mean that shes dead?

Doctor: Well, no. For the meantime, she's partially ok..but she does need new blood. But we can't seem to match her type.

Tommy: I'll do it.

--------------------

Tommy sat in the waiting room once again, wondering if he had the same type. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Doctor Lambert came out.

Tommy: Well?

Doctor: I'm sorry, but you two don't match. But I do have a person who does.

Tommy: Who?

Doctor: Jude's sister Sadie.

Tommy sunk down in his chair. There's was no way Sadie was going to help Jude. Even though she was Jude's sister, she was still out to make Jude's life a living hell. There was no way she was going to do it. Not a way at all...unless! Ha! Tommy had a plan, but it would hurt the chances of him getting with Jude a little more, but hell, if he didn't, Jude would die..which would hurt his chances even more. He chuckled to himself when he thought about that, but then he stopped when he realized he was laughing at Jude dying. He set out for Sadie, hoping that his plan would work.

-------------------

Scene: Jude's House

Tommy walked into the house like he had so many times before. He quickly saw Sadie, who was packing up Jude's belonings and putting them in boxes as if Jude were already dead. He couldn't help but think about how coldhearted Sadie was being about all this. Blackmailing him, and then packing up her sisters belonings as of she were already disgusted. But he had to do this, to save Jude. He came up behind Sadie and circled his arms around her waist. She turned to him in surprise. Tommy, knowing he had to do it to save Jude, kissed Sadie with as much passion, heat, and love as he could. Which wasn't much, but Sadie seemed to be enjoying it. He pulled away and brought Sadie to sit down with him on the couch. She quickly jumped on Tommy, but he pushed her away. "What's wrong sweetie?" Sadie asked sweetly. "Nothing, it's just, I have to talk to you about something," He said quietly. "What's wrong?" Sadie asked once again, but this time, with a touch of concern. "It's just that, God, I can't believe I'm telling you this, I need blood. I'm dying, and if I don't get blood, I'll die soon," He sad acting sad. He could tell Sadie was buying it, and he smiled smugly to himself. "Tommy? Oh My God, um, yeah, I'll give you some of my blood. But under one condition," Sadie said. "What condition?" Tommy asked. "When we get married, yes, I said WHEN, I get half of everything you own!" Sadie said jumping up and down. Tommy sighed. This girl was going to be tough to get rid of once Jude got better and he got with Jude. "Fine," Tommy said angerly. He practically had to ball up his fists hard to keep himself from bursting. He knew he had to do this for Jude, he had to.

-----------------  
Scene: Hospital

Sadie and Tommy had just walked into the hospital, when Doctor Lambert came to talk to Tommy. Tommy quickly told Sadie to go and give the blood while he talked to the Doctor. Sadie left without hesitation, but not before giving Tommy a quick peck on the cheek. "Ok, what's going on with Jude now?" Tommy asked the doctor. "Well, she's not doing good at all right now. She's got a 30 chance of living without the blood. Have you convinced her sister to give blood yet?" Dr. Lambert asked. "Of course!" Tommy said. "Well Tommy, you're a good guy. Go check on Jude, becuase it might be the last time you see her," Dr. Lambert said sadly. Tommy just nodded and went to check on Jude.

-------------------

Sadie had just finished up when she spotted the doctor. "Dr., I have a question. Is Tommy's diesese life threatening?" Sadie asked half concerned and half wanting him to say yes so that she could ask Tommy to out her name on his will. "Tommy? Tommy doesn't have a diesese! Oh, you're Jude's sister Sadie right? I just wanted to thank you for giving Jude the blood she needed, you really saved her life," Dr. Lambert said before running off and leaving Sadie there to question everything Tommy had said. Sadie ran into Jude's room where she saw Tommy.

-------------------

"How could you frickin' trick me into making me give to my sister? God! I am sooo pissed at you right now!" Sadie said furiously as she ran into the room. "Oh shit, you found out didn't you? Oh boo hoo...it's the only way I could save Jude...get over it," Tommy said coldly. Sadie couldn't believe he had just done that, so she stalked out of the room leaving Tommy with a smug face.

He couldn't believe that he had actually done that just to save Jude..maybe he did love her. Or maybe he didn't. He didn't know, but he sure did feel something! As he was about to leave, Dr. Lambert, once again, came into the room. "Ahhh! Mr. Quincy, just the man I wanted to see!" Dr. L said enthuastically. "What! Is Jude going to be ok? Is she?" Tommy asked quickly. "Slow down boy! Haha, yes, she's going to be just fine, but I do have a question for you. Right before this, do you know if Jude had sex with anyone?" Dr. L said cautiously. "Yes she did, with me..what does that have to do with her condition?" Tommy asked. "Well, that's the problem, this kinda has a lot to do with her condition," Dr. L said. "What? Did I give her a diesese or something?" Tommy asked nervously. "Or something, you see Mr. Quincy, Ms. Harrison was pregnant," Dr. L said before walking out of the room. Tommy, once again, sunk down in his seat.


	8. The Truth Might Kill Me

Tommy couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She had never told him. Maybe she never realized it. But then again, what girl doesn't know when something's wrong with herself. Tommy couldn't control himself. He had to get away before he did something stupid. He ran to the nearest place he could think of. He had driven Shelbi home earlier when she started to get tired. She was the nearest person he could think of, and she did say he could come over if he needed to crash or to talk, so he drove over there. After about 20 minutes, he arrived at her house.

------------------------

Scene: Shelbi's House

Tommy had been at Shelbi's house for about an hour. He was on the couch watching T.V. He started dozing off. As he slowly fell asleep, Shelbi just sat there watching him. She couldn't help staring at Tommy. How he looked so peaceful asleep. He looked so hot just sleeping there. "Tommy?" Shelbi asked cautiously. She immediatly regreted waking him up. "Yeah?" Tommy asked groggily. Shelbi coudln't help it. She had to. She couldn't control herself. She walked up to him, and kissed him with all her might, and to her surprise, he kissed back. They both knew they should stop, but neither of them did. Finally after a good 2 minutes, he pulled away. Everything had finally sunken in. Sadie, Jude, Shelbi. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt Jude more than he already did. As he looked at Shelbi, he did the same thing he did to Jude, he made her promise that it had never happened. Shelbi looked at Tommy as if she were going to cry, but she knew why he was doing it, he loved Jude more than anything and even if he wouldn't admit it, everyone knew.

Shelbi: Tommy, I know you love Jude. But I was just curious, why were you with Sadie?

Tommy: Because she balckmailed me. She threatened to tell Jude why I was really going to the States.

Shelbi: And that was why?

Tommy sighs: Fine, it was becuase my ex-girlfriend turned out to be pregnant. I decided the right thing to do was to get married. But when you called, I had to cancel it all.

Shelbi: Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, just wondering, was your ex-girlfriend's name Melanie?

Tommy: Yeah, why?

Shelbi: No reason.

Tommy: Ok, I better go then, I need to go check up on Jude.

Shelbi agreed, and Tommy left. As soon as he left, Shelbi called her sister. "Mel? It's Shelbi, just wondering, are you pregnant?"

---------------------

Tommy had been driving for hours. He couldn't go back to the hospital snd see Jude after he had just kissed one of her friends. He just couldn't take it all, and the only thing that could calm him down was his blue Viper and the long stretch of road that lay before him. He had a lot to think about, Shelbi, Sadie, Jude, Melanie. One pair of sisters, two friends, he had screwed them all. Tommy felt so disguested with himself. He needed to get his mind of things now. Tommy turned on the radio. No sooner than he did, he heard the one song he didn't need to hear right then and there. As Jude's voice came over the speakers, he coudln't help but think about how the song had fit him perfectly. Altough Jude wouldn't admit it then, he knew it was about him. He pulled over to the side and listed intently to the song.

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)_

_You said you didn't want me (but you do)_

_It's kinda like a comedy_

_Well first you kiss me_

_Then you say we're through_

_I say you got some issuses (yeah, you do)_

_Some things you gotta work through (really do)_

_It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show_

_When the freak is you_

_I'm the smoke from your fire_

_I'm that guy you can trust_

_I'm the cord on your guitar_

_I'm that girl you can't shut up_

_I'm that blood you might need_

_In your car way in your speed_

_In that cigarette you breath_

_You can't get rid of me_

_You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed)_

_You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed)_

_Funny how it works out_

_With your big mouth_

_You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha)_

_You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep)_

_Mr. I Screw About (You're still a creep)_

_At best you could've confessed_

_That you're a big mess_

_And that you're so damn weak_

_I'm the smoke from your fire_

_I'm that guy you can trust_

_I'm the cord on your guitar_

_I'm that girl you can't shutup_

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your car way in your speed_

_In that cigarette you breath_

_You can't get rid of me_

_But still, I try and justify_

_Try to let this die_

_We'll never say goodbye I can't wait_

_I'll rub it in your face_

_Dressed in pretty lace_

_I'll send you home, to cry_

_I'm the blood you might need_

_In your car way in your speed_

_In that cigarette you breath_

_You can't get rid of me_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Can't get rid of me_

----------------------------

Tommy couldn't help but shed a tear. He could hear all te hurt in her voice. He remembered the day she had written it perfectly. It was the day he had told Jude that he was dating her sister. He couldn't believe he had hurt her so much. He had never meant to. Tommy pulled back onto the road and drover to the hospital. He needed to tell Jude about all this. His mind was so full of thoughts that Tommy didn't hear or see the speeding Big Rig comming right at him.

---------------------

Scene: Jude's House

Sadie was so mad. She couldn't believe Tommy had lied to her. Just to help her sister! She thought Tommy had really loved her, not her sister! Sadie couldn't control her anger. She threw a picture of her and Jude at the wall. She watched in delight as the frame's glass shattered in pieces. Just like what Sadie had wanted to happen to Jude's life. "Jude Harrison, you will pay for this. And I will have Tommy aagain, no matter the cost," Sadie said evily with a smug smile on her face. She set off for the hospital, but not before cleaning up the shattered glass and placing the picture carefully back onto the nightstand.

--------------------

Scene: Shelbi's house

Shelbi was talking to Melanie. Her sister. Shelbi couldn't believe everything that had happened. She kissed Tommy Q., the guy her friend loved, the guy who was her sister's own Ex! He could possibly even be her sister's baby's father, and she had just kissed him! She needed to straighten everything out between them. So she did the only thing she could think of. She called Mel. She hadn't had any contact with Mel since she had moved to the States ten years ago. Last she had heard from Mel, she was getting pretty serious with some singer she had met on the road while he was on tour. She snappen out of her thoughts as she heard Mel's voice.

Shelbi: Mel? It's Shelbi, just wondering, are you pregnant?

Melanie: Hell no, where'd you hear that? Some tabloid I guess, isn't it?

Shelbi: Well no, I kinda heard it first hand. Hey, you were serious with some guy named Tommy Quincy right?

Melanie: Well yeah. Wait a minute, what's up with all the questions? You suddenly call after, what, ten years? And just start asking me questions about my private life? What gives?

Shelbi: What gives? What gives? Here's why. She tells about what's going on with Tommy and Jude That's why, are you happy? Now will you just tell me if you're really pregnant or not?

Melanie: Well, no I'm not. I just said that to get Tommy back to the States and away from that Jude girl.

Shelbi: Hm..that's what I thought. You need to tell Tommy, Mel.

Melanie: I dunno, I might, or not. It depends on what happens with Jude.

Shelbi: Ok, but I still think you should. Listen, Mel, there's something you should know about what happened with me and Tommy a couple hours ago.

---------------------

Scene: The Hospital

Jude had just woken up from her coma to the sound of a monitor beeping. She panicked a little and was confused, but then she realized everything that had happened. Suddenly, all the thoughts of what had happened with Tommy and Sadie came flodding right back. As she remember everything, she had to hold back tears. She remembered how Tommy had hurt her so much. She had to get rid of these thoughts. She shook her head in hopes of getting the thoughts out, but it didn't help. It just hurt her more. Suddenly, Dr. Lambert came in. "Jude! Welcome back!" he said enthusiastically. "Eh, it's good to be up, but it hurts to think," she said truthfully. "Well, you just got out pf a coma, that's what happens!" he said exclaiming. But then his voice became serious,"Jude, I don't know if you realized these two things. One, you should be glad you have a sister like Sadie, she saved your life by giving blood!" He said happily. "Sadie? Sadie Harrison? I doubt it!" she said with a flood of emotions toward her sister. "Yes, Sadie Harrison," he said with a chuckle, then he continued,"The other thing you should know is that...well...you were pregnant at the time of the poisoning. I'm really very sorry to say this, but you suffered a miscarriage. You lost your baby. I'm so very sorry," he said with his voice full of sorrow. Dr. Lambert walked out of Jude's room just as Jude's eyes began to fill with tears once again.


	9. Why Does Love Have To Hurt So Much?

Jude sat in her bed thinking about all that had happened in the past few days. Tommy had come back, Jude finds out that Jamie and Kat got married,Tommy almost kissed her, she found out that he had a girlfriend, he almost slept with Sadie, he slept with Jude, Jude's boyfriend broke up with her, Kat cheated on Jamie with Shay, Jude get's alcohol poisoning, gets in a coma, wakes up to find Tommy dating her sister, goes back in a coma, and wakes up to find that she was pregnant. Wow, it was a lot to deal with, and she didn't know if it could get any worse. "Of course it can," she told herself, "I mean, it is my life.." she said as she sighed. Suddenly, Sadie came knocking on her door. "Come in!" Jude yelled. Sadie barged into her room with a huge bouquet of flowers. "Hey Jude, this is for you," she said, acting as if she cared about Jude. Jude wasn't buying it for one minute. She knew it was all an act. She knew her sister better than that. "Thanks," Jude said with a fake smile on her face. Sadie returned the smile. You could feel the tension in the air as they smiled at each other, their fake smiles on their face. Neither of them would quit, so they just sat in silence for the next 5 minutes. Jude, feeling the need to take a break from smiling, turned on the T.V. 

No sooner than she did, her face flashed on the screen. The had been talking about the night Jude had collapsed. As Jude switched the channel, she realized they were talking about her too. Flipping through all the channels, she quickly realized that she was the talk of everyone. No matter what channel it was, they were talking about her. She turned off the T.V. not wanting to watch herself. She looked at Sadie, who quickly looked away. "Thanks," Jude said sincerely. "No prob." Sadie said, "It's not as if flowers cost that much," she said quietly, although she knew why Jude was saying thanks. "No Sadie, I meant, thanks for saving my life. I owe you big," Jude said, but then she immediately regretted saying that. "It's ok Jude, you don't. I would've done it anyway," Sadie said, before thinking to herself that her plan was working. "Look, Jude. I have to tell you something. I wanted Tommy to give you some blood, but when he didn't want to, I told him to leave. I'm sorry I made him leave," Sadie said with a fake amount of sadness in her voice. Jude, sensing the fakeness in her voice, returned it. "It's ok, I know you wouldn't have wanted him to leave without a reason," Jude said sweetly. Sadie couldn't help but laugh at herself. She thought Jude was falling for it, but Jude knew better. She knew Sadie was lying. Sadie couldn't hide that from her own sister.

-----------------------

Scene: Tommy's Car

Tommy's head was filled with thoughts of Jude and all the other girls he screwed. He was so preoccupied with them, he didn't realize the Big Rig coming right at him. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the horn honking. He swerved his Viper out of the way. As he was doing that, his car skidded off the road. He lost control of the car and it crashed into a nearby tree. The car was completely totaled, and he, luckily, wasn't hurt badly. He pried his car door open and felt a sharp pain in his side. It was unbearable. He sunk down to the ground. He looked at his car and saw how the front was totally crushed in. He held his aching side and felt something wet. He looked at his hand and saw blood. He turned his head painfully and saw that his whole side was covered in blood. He grabbed his cell phone that was in his pocket and called 911. Tommy explained what had happened and hung up after they said they would get there as soon as possible. After that, Tommy laid down on the ground and suddenly everything became black. He never even realized the person who was standing over him.

-----------------------

Scene: Shelbi's House

Shelbi had just finished talking to Mel. Mel had taken Shelbi and Tommy's kiss pretty well. If Shelbi didn't know any better, she would've thought that Mel didn't care. But she knew. She knew that Mel really cared about him. And she knew that if Melanie wanted something, she was going to get it. But Shelbi was still confused from what Melanie had said. She kept analyzing it over and over again, but she still had no idea what she meant from it.

Flashback Shelbi had just told Melanie that she kissed Tommy. "It's ok Shelbi, better you than that Jude girl," Mel had said carelessly. "But I thought you cared about him, I thought you would care if I had kissed him. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I'm glad that you're not mad, but still," Shelbi had said in an almost whinny voice. "Yeah, but don't worry, as soon as everyone hears about this, he'll wish he'd never met Jude Harrison," Mel said warningly.

End Flashback

She didn't know what was going to happen between all of them, but she knew it was going to be bad, and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.  
-----------------------

Shelbi was still trying figure out what Melanie ment by "everyone knowing" and "Tommy would be sorry that he ever met Jude". She couldn't help but think about what was going to happen! She didn't know her sister too well, so she didn't really know what her sister was capable of doing. But she did know that her sister had been in the public eye for way too long. She had no idea what she was going to do. She got in her old 93' Mustang and drove off to hopefully find Tommy at the hospital.

As Shelbi was driving, she passed a nearby car crash. The car looked very familiar. As she passed by it, she saw it was a blue Viper. She shrugged it off and thought that it was probably just another drunk driver, but as she started thinking about it, she remembered that that very blue Viper was at her house earlier. She realized who it was. She spun her car around and drove to the crash. As she got out of her car, she saw a man comming out of the car. His side was pretty banged up with the side of his t-shirt covered in blood. She saw him take out his cell phone and call someone. After about a minute, she saw him throw it to the side and lie down. Shelbi decided to check out what was going on. As she came up to him, walking slowly, she realized who it was. She ran, faster and faster. As she came up to Tommy's body, she saw how much damamge had acutally happened. The front of his car was totally crushed in, and his side had a huge, deep cut. He looked like he was in sooo much pain, she couldn't help but stare. She looked at him with huge, sad eyes. She saw him shut his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was still concious, but she did know that he was still alive. As she saw his chest go up and down, she knew he was still breathing. At least that was good. But Shelbi knew that if he didn't get help now, he would die. She called out for help, but no one would stop. They just looked at her with pitiful eyes. She couldn't believe how cold hearted they were! She stood by with him for about five minutes before she started to hear the ambulance. She looked at Tommy once again and saw that his chest had stopped moving.

----------------------

Scene: Hospital

Jude was sitting around watching T.V. There was finally something on T.V that didn't pertain to her. As she sat there watching, she saw a report about a car crash. She shrugged it off, thinking that it was just some stupid kid taking a joy ride in his car or something. When she saw the picture of the car crash, she suddenly got nervous. Jude had seen the blue Viper and immediatly knew who it was. She started to cry as they flashed a picture of Tommy on the screen. He was in critical condition, and the reporter had said that they weren't sure if he would live. Suddenly they flashed another picture of the hospital that Jude was staying at, they had said that he was in the ICU. Jude needed to go see him. She needed to see how he was. Jude got out of bed and started running through the hospital. She was crying as she ran all the way to ICU. As she turned the corner, she saw Tommy in his room with a bandage wrapped around his head, and another one wrapped around his chest. He looked so peaceful, as if he could go at any minute. Jude just stood there in front of his window staring at him.


	10. The Dead End

**_A/N: Ok, this is going to be the last chapter in this story! I'm going to post the sequal in a while, and it should be called "Bittersweet Truths", so be sure to check it out!_**

Jude just stood there crying. She looked at him through the large glass window and she cried. Even though he had hurt her so many times, she would always forgive him. No matter what stupid things he did, she couldn't stop loving him. And it took one minute for her to realize that. Jude was so angry. Angry at everyone. At Sadie who started all this, at herself for drinking too much, at Tommy for not paying attention, and at Shelbi for calling him in the first place. Whe she thought about it, it was also Kat's fault. She did cheat on Jamie with Shay, and if they hadn't caught them, this wouldn't have ever happened, but then Jude realized that all this started when Tommy came back into her life with no reason and without telling anyone. He screwed up her life majorly, and here he was, practically lying in a body cast. Dying. Jude cringed at the thought of that word. She couldn't think about that now. She coldn't lose him. Why didn't she think of this before! If she hadn't...nevermind. Jude wasn't going to think about those things right now.

Jude had been standing there for about 20 minutes, just staring at him while he was laying there. She never realized that he had been awake and staring right back at her. Imagine her surprise when Tommy waved for her to come in. She was sooo surprised beyond belief, that she ran into his room and give him a huge kiss! It lasted for about 30 seconds, before Tommy pulled away in pain. "Sorry! I am soo sorry! About all this, I mean, if I hadn't drunk, none of this would've ever happened! I was soo scared! I-" Jude had blurted out before Tommy put his finger to her lip to shut her up. "Jude, none of this is your fault. It's not Sadie's, not Jamie's, not Kat's, not anyone's. Things like this happen for a reason, maybe not good reasons, but yeah, reasons none the less," He said adding a slight chuckle at the end. Jude looked at him with questioning eyes. He couldn't believe he was laughing at a time like this! Usual Tommy, always making fun of everything! "Tommy? How can you laugh? You were just in a car accident for God's sake! You could've died!" Jude said hysterically. "Jude, slow down. I'm ok, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I'm not hurt. We're both ok, and right now, that's all that matters," He said. Changing the subject, Tommy asked,"So, when are we getting out of this place?" "Well, I'm getting out in a few days...you on the other hand are going to be staying her for at least a month!" Jude said. "I don't think I can stand it here for a whole month!" Tommy said, pouting like a a little kid. Jude couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked.

------------------------

Jude and Tommy had been talking for hours. About life, about their "situation", about everything. They worked everything out, except for Sadie. Jude never told Tommy about what Sadie had said becuase, 1, she knew it wasn't true, and 2, becuase Tommy didn't need to know that. Instead, they talked about them. Tommy had opened his mouth to speak a few times, but nothing came out. He needed to tell her about what had happened with Shelbi and Melanie, but now wasn't the time. Not now that everything was perfect.

-------------------

Shelbi had been thinking all day. Right after Tommy left, she thought. After she called Mel, she thought. After she kissed Tommy, she thought. And right after they had brought Tommy into surgery, she once again thought. She couldn't stand to see Tommy in so much pain, so she decided to leave. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. After about 3 hours, she decided to go back to the hospital and tell Tommy about what Melanie had said. He deserved to know.

Much to her surprise, when she got to his room, Jude had been standing in front watching him. Shelbi just stood behind Jude watching to see what would happen. Tommy waved Jude in and she ran in and gave him a huge, long kiss. Suddenly, Shelbi was overcome with jealousy. She couldn't help it. He had just kissed her less than 6 hours ago, but then he went off and kissed Jude! "Forget this crap, let them figure out about Melanie on their own," she said furiously. As Shelbi was about to drive home, she decided to go somewhere else. She decided to go over to Jude's house to talk to Jude's sister. Hopefully she would join her and they could come up with a plan to break them up once again.

------------------------

Jude and Tommy had been living together for about two months month, and they loved it. Jude was 3 months pregnant, even after the doctors had said that she wouldn't be able to have another one. (A/N: Ok, I forgot to put that in the last chapter!) They were a happy family, and nothing could break them apart. They loved eachother, and they would love their son or daughter just as much. "Tommy, could you help me with this please?" Jude said as she tried to carry up her shopping bags. "Jude, sweetie, the doctor said that you weren't supposed to carry anything heavy anymore!" Tommy said rushing to her side and grabbing all the bags. "Oh screw what the doctor said, I want to carry something, and I'm going to do it!" Jude said as she rushed into the house. "And they also said that you would get cranky soon, but I didn't know it would be this soon!" He muttered to himself. "I heard that!" Jude said. Tommy just huffed as he carried in her bags. They were in for a long trip, and it wasn't going to be easy, but they knew it was going to be ok.

----------------

Scene: Shelbi's House

Shelbi and Sadie were over at Shelbi's house talking to Melanie. They were planning their revenge on Tommy and Jude. They had pretended to be friends with Jude this whole time, and they knew that she was starting to fall for it. They planned the perfect time to make thir move. They were going to do it while she was pregnant, and they were going to do it soon. It would be a shocker that no one would have guessed, and it was going to happen to Jude. They all cackeled as if witches and they all hung up. It was going to be a long and painful week for Jude, and they were going to make sure of it.

----------------

Scene: Jude & Tommy's house

They were sitting around on the couch just enjoying eachother's company. The loved just sitting on the couch cuddling like this. Suddenly, Tommy spoke. "Jude? I just remembered, tomorrow I have an appointment with the doctors. Is it ok if I leave you alone at home for the rest of the day?" Tommy asked cautiosly. "Of course! What am I? Some little girl?" Jude asked. "No, no, it's just that, well..never mind," Tommy said, knowing that he would never win. "Good boy!" Jude said mockingly and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She knew everything would be perfect. What could go wrong?

---------------------  
The next day-

Tommy was getting ready for his appointment. He had said goodbye to Jude and gave her a kiss before driving off carefully. As soon as he got to the hospital, he went up to Rehab. Supprisingly, they had no idea that he was going to be there. They just sat him down and went to go talk to the doctors to see if they had any idea that he was going to be there. As he sat there contently, he saw 3 faces he hoped to never have seen again. "Hi Tommy! Glad to see you again!" Sadie said as she sat beside him. "Hi Tommy," Melanie said seductivly as she sat on his other side. Shelbi was braver than the other girls, so she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "What do you bitches want?" Tommy said coldly. "Well, if we told you now, it wouldn't be any fun!" Sadie said. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away with Melanie and Shelbi following close behind.

They had pushed him into their car and drove off with him. The took him over to a little secluded hotel and dragged him to their room. As soon as they sat him down, he was suddenly surprised. "Let's just make this short and sweet. We want you gone. Out of Jude's life," Sadie said and the other two girls nodded. "No," Tommy said shortly. "No? There's no such thing as "No," Shelbi said speaking up. "Too bad, I guess you'd love the press to know about you and Jude...or what happened between you and me. Or maybe you and Shelbi? Or maybe, just maybe, what happened between you and Melanie? Or maybe you'd like something to happen to you child?" Sadie said taking the lead once again. Tommy felt he was left with no choice. Either way, he'd have to hurt Jude. If he chose Jude, their life would be ruined. If he chose to leave, he would be hurting Jude and their future baby. He had to do it, he had to leave, he had no choice. "Fine, I'll leave," Tommy said. "Good Boy, take your plane ticket and go all the way back to California," Sadie said happily.

----------------

Jude had been waiting for Tommy for about 4 hours. She was starting to worry. As she was pacing around, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Sadie. "Hi Jude, I have some bad news," Sadie sad sadly. "What?" Jude said anxiously. "Well, I saw Tommy at the doctors today. He didn't look too good," Sadie said. "And? What happened?" Jude asked once again. "I'm sorry Jude, there were come complications, Tommy's gone," Sadie said. Jude just stood there shocked. Then she broke down, she started to cry into Sadie's sweater. She couldn't believe that he had died, she had just saw him that morning! Now he was dead. At least she had her sister. And at least she still had their baby.


End file.
